


Сны в розлив

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Young Captain Shakespeare [1]
Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, fairytale, references to some other Gaiman's works
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Все дороги ведут к Ярмарке у Стены. Особенно если сердце у тебя не на месте.





	

**Author's Note:**

> по канону (преканон) фильма с некоторыми деталями из книги.
> 
> написано на Фандомную Битву 2016. бета - sige_vic. <3

_— Сколько он стоит?_  
— Цена не устанавливается изначально.  
Иначе она может оказаться более, чем ты готов заплатить, и тогда ты уйдешь ни с чем, и это сделает беднее нас обоих. (с) 

 

　　Давным-давно, когда звёзды смотрели вниз, а не вверх, а ведьмы спали в склепах глубоко под землёй, у Шекспира была другое имя.

　　Речь, конечно, не о великом кузнеце слова, которого будут помнить в веках и цитировать от случая к случаю, не об изобретателе рыболовной катушки* и даже не путешественнике по Аравийским пустыням*. Хотя этот Шекспир тоже любил дальние дороги.

　　Так уж вышло, что родился он в одном месте, а вырос в совершенно другом, и это не лучшим образом сказалось на его душевном равновесии. Правду говорят о том, что дом — это там, где сердце, и сердце Уильяма, единственного сына капитана Труподела, всегда куда-то стремилось. Никакие уговоры, уловки и трюки не помогали: сердце бешено билось в своей костяной клетке, требуя от своего владельца срочного похода, и чем дальше, тем лучше.

　　Пиратские корабли свободно рассекали облака по всей Волшебной Стране, от владений северных гоблинов до южного моря, от Высоких орлиных Скал на востоке до Стены на западе. Там, на Ярмарке, много лет назад капитан Труподел выбрал себе невесту.

　　У всякого рода разбойников с этим делом просто: заприметил в толпе ту — или того — от кого не отвести глаз, схватил в охапку и утащил под крылья летучего корабля, или крышу запряжённой сфинксами повозки, или собственный дождевик-невидимку. А там уже либо судьба, либо синяк под глазом и уязвлённое самолюбие.

　　Так вышло и с матерью Уильяма: она проскользнула на Ярмарку у Стены на спор, а в результате пропала в объятиях самого грозного пирата по эту сторону Стены. Впрочем, леди Хэмпсток и сама оказалась не промах: лучше неё никто не орудовал шпагой и не выслеживал колдовские молнии. В те времена они частенько летали в вышине, свободные от Лилим, зелёные и беспечные, и самые прибыльные на Высоком Рынке.

　　Уильям Хэмпсток родился в июле — пиратская королева тогда жила в родном Застенье, куда вернулась после множества самых настоящих приключений. Лето в тот год расщедрилось на дожди, ночью небо полыхало огнём, и где-то за пеленой серых туч смотрели вниз тусклые звёзды. По эту сторону всё было более тусклым, если не знать, с какой стороны смотреть.

　　Когда пришли холода, в дверь фермы Хэмпстоков постучался сурового вида мужчина в тёмно-синем камзоле и самой пиратской шляпе, которую можно выдумать, никогда в глаза не видя настоящих пиратов. Он грохнул о стол мешок, расшитый остатками зелёных молний, и потребовал — самыми вежливыми словами, которые только знал — свидания с дочерью здешних хозяев.

　　Мистер Хэмпсток заглянул в мешок и побледнел. Матушка Хэмпсток последовала примеру мужа и тут же спустила мешок на пол, хорошенько перевязав его бечёвкой. А бабушка Хэмпсток покачала головой и сделала несколько завершающих стежков на детском одеяльце. Это был её последний подарок внуку, и она вложила в него всё умение, что скопила за долгие годы. Это была единственная подвластная ей магия.

 

　　Капитан Труподел и его честно выкупленная — небывалая для пирата вещь! — супруга зажили счастливо на борту корабля и иногда на маленьком клочке земли у Зеркального озера, названного так потому, что звёзды любили смотреться в него, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли ярко они светят. Все звёзды, в конце концов, немного тщеславны. И им не чужд дух соревнования.

　　Большую часть своей жизни Уильям смотрел на мир так, как на него смотрят звёзды: сверху вниз, с превеликими любопытством и нетерпением. Он смеялся под звуки грома и быстрее всех замечал приближение грозы. Он прятался от дождя в каюте матери, завешанной картами неизвестных земель и заваленной книгам, в которых не было картинок.

　　Если живёшь счастливо — даже в сказках — много времени на это не получить.

　　Когда Уильяму исполнилось пять, домик у озера сгорел в зелёном колдовском огне, увитый вырвавшейся из кладовки молнией. А вместе с домом сгорели пиратская королева и сердце капитана Труподела. Единственным, что осталось, были книги и карты, и чем старше становился Уильям, тем больше вопросов задавал о землях, над которыми пираты никогда не летали, и о книгах, которые не мог бы написать ни один житель Волшебной Страны. Ответы его не устраивали.

　　— Сказки это всё! — бурчали скупщики молний, отмахиваясь от мальчишки, которому и места не должно быть рядом с торгующими взрослыми. Серьёзный же бизнес!

　　— Мало ли на свете выдумщиков, — философски замечали курящие трубки гусеницы. От этих можно было узнать много самой разной правды, но разговорить их сложнее, чем северный ветер, у которого на слова никогда нет времени.

　　— Прекрати, — в лучшем случае говорил его отец. В худшем он запирался где-то в глубине корабля или уходил в один из гоблинских пабов, чтобы снова попытаться утопить в крепком пойле какую-то часть себя.

　　Сердце Уильяма Хэмпстока было не на месте.

　　Оно помнило тусклые грозы, и тусклые небеса, и тусклую землю, и тусклых людей — но для него всё это было ярким, и громким, и полным жизни. В то же время сердце его любило тучевые моря Волшебной Страны, и ветер в парусах, и музыку, которая лилась из стеклянных цветов со склонов горы Каламон — но, конечно, оно всему этому не принадлежало.

 

　　На Ярмарке у Стены пиратский корабль капитана Труподела больше не появлялся. Уильям Хэмпсток, полный решимости найти ответы, которые ему не захочется тут же выкинуть за борт, отвязал одну из спасательных шлюпок и пустился по грозовому морю на запад, где у бреши в Стене разворачивалось Событие, происходящее раз в девять лет.

　　Кое-кто не верил и в Ярмарку, но сама Ярмарка, вопреки ожиданиям, верила во всех и во всё. И если в тот год она особенно сильно ждала одного любопытного молодого человека, ловящего попутный ветер, не всем обязательно было об этом знать.

　　Уильям не замечал, но трава расступалась перед ним, коварные дриадские корни уползали подальше, не давая юноше споткнуться, а над головой его сияло солнце. Ярмарка открывалась рано утром, подстраиваясь под привычный людям распорядок дня, и продолжала работу весь день и всю ночь, пока последние раскалённые добела башмачки не перестанут танцевать и пока не пропоёт свою убийственную песнь чёрный петух.

　　Чего только не было здесь, среди разноцветных палаток и шумных рядов!

　　Сложенные пополам чистокровные бумажные лошади с восточных островов, выращенные на лучших чернилах; вёдра, полные странных овощей с глазами, которые ни разу не моргнули; воздушные змеи в виде пиратских кораблей и пиратские корабли в виде воздушных змеев — у последних Уильям задержался. Нельзя было представить команду отца на одной из таких малиново-серебристых посудин и не залиться смехом.

　　Женщина с рядами грибов, росших прямо из её спины, торговала стеклянными цветами у канареечно-жёлтого фургона. Несколько гоблинов пытались продать какой-то бедняге совершенно дохлую даже на вид молнию. Уильям почти ринулся спасать незадачливого покупателя, но та и сама справилась, щёлкнув по крышке футляра и выпустив слабый разряд прямо в широкий гоблинский нос.

　　А ближе всего к Стене стояла палатка, в которой разливали вино: в ней хозяйничал высокий мужчина с пронзительными зелёными глазами. Звали его мистер Бромий, но Уильям не увидел бы очередь, выстроившуюся к бочонкам, даже если бы его ткнули в неё лицом.

　　Потому что за палаткой, чуть правее, в стороне от деревьев, в Стене зиял прогал.

　　Каменная кладка вдруг обрывалась, словно ей надоело змеиться среди летних трав и захотелось передохнуть, а через несколько шагов с новыми силами поднималась и тянулась до самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз.

　　И Уильям Хэмпсток понял, что там, за этой самой Стеной, лежат все страны с карт его матери, и живут все люди, что написали странные книги, и ни один, даже самый лучший корабль или самый свирепый дракон не сможет туда попасть. Сердце его забилось сильнее — так, что проходящая мимо степная ведьма предложила за него неплохую цену. И вправду, зачем кому-то настолько беспокойная ноша? Такая может привести к большой беде или к небывалым испытаниям. А в юности разве недостаточно и без того переживаний?

　　Уильям, словно и не услышав предложения, выпалил срывающимся голосом:

　　— Что там? Что там за Стеной?

　　Ведьма посмотрела на вцепившиеся в её шаль пальцы, но решила, что сегодня обойдётся без проклятий, и ответила так, словно это ничего не значило:

　　— Всего лишь Англия.

　　Всего лишь!

　　Уильяму хотелось кричать и бегать, и, может быть, даже наградить незнакомку за ответ, который он давно хотел услышать. Что в таких случаях принято дарить? У сына пиратского капитана всё равно не было ничего, кроме парочки хрустящих молний за пазухой.

　　Степная ведьма исчезла в толпе прежде, чем Хэмпсток успел вытащить одну из них на белый свет. Не то чтобы они были очень свежие. Не то чтобы они действительно могли принести пользу тому, кто наверняка ловил колдовские молнии голыми руками.

　　— Сны Его Величества восемьдесят первого правителя Штормхолда! Будничные со скидкой! Праздничные — с поклоном от продавца! — раздалось под самым ухом Уильяма, и он подпрыгнул на месте, выронив из рук одну из колб с молнией. Та, по счастью, не разбилась.

　　— Слышал, Англией интересуешься — заговорщически прошептал торговец снами, высокий и худощавый тролль, один из тех, что не живёт под мостом, а исполняет роль подпорки. — Есть новый товар, только что выменял у стаи местных девиц.

　　Да что там какой-то товар, когда до Стены — всего пятнадцать минут ходу и один маленький шажок через камни, а там....

　　Тролль проследил взгляд пиратского сына и покачал каменной головой, с которой тут же посыпалась пыль.

　　— И думать не смей! Последний несчастный, что прошёл через Стену, досиживает свой век в казематах Штормхолда. А ведь пьяный был, не думал и носа совать к этим недалёким. Случайно заступил, и моментально в преступники. Послушать, так с мостами тамошними совсем беда.

　　Уильям бросил в сторону Стены ещё один взгляд, на этот раз оценивающий.

　　— Не думай, говорю. Вырвут тебе язык и скормят его собаке, чтобы говорила твоим голосом. Вырежут глаза, один привяжут к чайке, а второй — к селёдке, и тогда сойдёшь с ума быстрее, чем наш король.

　　Но что там какие-то запреты в пламени юности?

　　Когда расцвели над Ярмаркой вечерние огни светляков и игнес фатуи** , Уильям Хэмпсток подошёл к прогалу в Стене, у которого дежурили два разноцветных пигвиггина.*** Оба не обратили на него никакого внимания: а вот люди по ту сторону Стены переглянулись и покрепче перехватили дубинки. Уильям вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки колбу с молнией, чуть приоткрыл крышку, чтоб поискрила для устрашения, улыбнулся и сделал шаг.

　　Ступни его беспрепятственно опустились в траву. Уильям огляделся. Волшебная Ярмарка гудела впереди, хотя должна была быть позади. По обе стороны от прогала и от самого Хэмпстока стояли всё те же разноцветные пигвиггины.

　　Ещё шаг, более настойчивый.

　　Ярмарка сияла впереди. Англия темнела позади.

　　Прыжок.

　　Ярмарка прямо по курсу.

　　Осторожно перенести одну ногу... и за ней быстро вторую.

　　Пигвиггины захохотали: смех их походил на звон колокольчиков на почтовой повозке. Стражи прохода в Стене со стороны Англии опустили дубинки. Один из них, помоложе, подмигнул теряющему терпение юноше:

　　— В другой раз не забудь пропуск захватить!

　　Уильям сорвал крышку с колбы, и молния ударила по каменной кладке совсем близко от плеча наглеца. Человек заорал и принялся яростно стряхивать с плеча каменную крошку. Его напарник, пожилой мужчина с солидными усами, залепил мальцу подзатыльник.

　　— Знать будешь! — процедил он сквозь удивительно ровные зубы. А потом посмотрел на скалящегося Уильяма. — А тебе бы манерам поучиться. Тоже мне, волшебный народ!

 

　　Уильям ещё долго сидел у прогала в Стене, вглядываясь в английскую темноту и гадая, что за огоньки зажигаются там, что за жизнь там кипит, и насколько она похожа на то, что описано в маминых книгах. Со Стражами Хэмпсток больше не заговаривал.

　　А потом Ярмарка позвала его обратно.

　　Ноги сами принесли его к троллю, медленно лавирующему в повеселевшей толпе. На прилавке, который он нёс перед собой, звенели сотни бутылочек: прозрачных и тёмных, синих, зелёных и совершенно без цвета, больших и маленьких, пузатых и вытянутых на манер ваз.

　　— Англия? — пророкотал тролль и уже потянулся каменной рукой к левому краю прилавка, там, где стояли самые низенькие баночки, похожие на те, в которых обычно хранят лекарства.

　　— Англия, — кивнул Уильям, который через пару лет посмотрит десятки чужих снов о стране по ту сторону Стены и найдёт себе новое имя — в конце концов, складывать слова у него получалось куда лучше, чем трупы у своих ног. Хотя к его ногам и живые не торопились падать.

　　А пока ему оставалось только выбрать наугад несколько бутылочек, ткнуть рукой в один из бочонков, на котором печатными изумрудными буквами было выведено “Маккиннон”, и расплатиться.

　　— У меня осталось только это. — Уильям вытащил из кармана молнию, которая за целый ярмарочный день успела оглохнуть от творящегося вокруг беспредела.

　　Тролль сощурился — его каменные ресницы почти полностью скрыли глаза — и сказал:

　　— Будешь получать новые сны каждый четверг ещё тридцать девять недель, если отдашь мне своё имя.

　　И Уильям, который ни разу в жизни ещё не заключал магических сделок, согласился. В конце концов, никуда его имя не денется: его всегда можно будет достать из пыльных закромов памяти.

　　Так Уильям Хэмпсток стал просто Уильямом, сыном капитана Труподела. И вместе с возможностью видеть Англию — пусть даже только во снах — потерял рвущееся куда-то сердце.

　　Он, конечно, вернул его — вместе с новым именем и сном, принадлежавшим самому настоящему лондонцу, — но это история для другого вечера.

　　Сегодня Уильям смотрит сны.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
* - Шекспир-изобретатель (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Shakespeare_(inventor)) и Шекспир-исследователь  
(https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80,_%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BC_(%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C)).  
Не одним Шекспиром едины.  
** - блуждающие огни  
(https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%8E%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B8)  
*** - лесной эльф из английского фольклора


End file.
